Awkward
by NavyNight12
Summary: Two years ago, she was the student with the crush on the teacher that grew into something and now, she has a job and she is successful until something reminds her of him and then he shows up in real life, in her office. They both find that awkward is what happens when two people like each other more than they can afford to say. And it's been two years, so can they afford it now?


**A/N: Holy shit. I know. I've gone and made another story. I'm like some kind of hyperactive robot who's purpose is to create Delena fics. It's a real problem. Have fun, guys. This story is going no where fast. I just wrote this chapter like, "Huh, this may go somewhere." Which means updates will probably be slow until I make up my mind with this. It will definitely go on and I will finish this story. **

**But... where the fuck am I taking it? If I knew... I would tell you... Scratch that. I probably wouldn't. But, thank freaking god for Aubree. I mean. I don't even know where I would be with this story had she not pitched me ideas. I just looked at all the ideas she gave me and picked from the pile. THANK YOU, Aubree. Oh, my god.**

* * *

**Awkward**

**Summary: Two years ago, she was the student with the crush on the teacher that grew into something and now, she has a job and she is successful until something reminds her of him and then he shows up in real life, in her office. They both find that awkward is what happens when two people like each other more than they can afford to say. And it's been two years, so can they afford it now? **

**Chapter 1: Mr. Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot.**

* * *

_Present time (Los Angeles, California...)_

The silence in the air was loud as I entered the room which was a bit more than troubling. I wondered if it had been like this before I walked in or if it had happened on account of my presence and then thought better of it. Of coarse that wasn't it. What about me could possibly cause a room full of people to silence in a matter of seconds? Nothing. Exactly.

But as I heard the tap-tap-tapping on the glossy floors, I soon realized that I wasn't the only one to have walked through those doors. Because Damon Salvatore stood next to me, looking almost as though he was meant to be there but still much too clean cut and perfect to be in a place such as this. _Oh, shit. Oh, god, no._

My lips were moving on their own accord before I could stop myself. "Oh, my god, Damon- I mean, Mr. Salvatore," my face flushed, "you-when did you-I..." I sighed and smoothed my hair down frantically as he smiled slightly. He could _not _be standing there right now. This was impossible. But it wasn't. Because he was. And he had the whole room gawking.

He looked at me like he had never seen me before and then his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Elena," he stated, surprised.

He said my name like it was a curse word and a prayer, like it would be the death of him but like it would be the only thing to save his life. He said my name in a way that contradicted itself and sounded painfully right all at the same time. He said my name like we hadn't seen each other in years. Because we hadn't.

"I thought I told you to call me Damon." He said, sounding more like himself yet his voice still sounded off. Like it was floating in a sea of syllables and questions.

My mouth opened and closed a few times before a small, nervous smile tugged at one end of my mouth. "I know. I remember." I said softly. What happened now? This wasn't your typical meeting with an old high school teacher. This was the one and only Damon Salvatore. _My_ Damon Salvatore.

"I would hope that's not all you remember." he said, smiling almost sheepishly as his head was slumped and his eyes were downcast, his foot tap-tap-tapping against the glossy floors even faster than before.

* * *

_Flashback (two years ago in Mystic Falls, Virginia...)_

Elena Gilbert walked into her last hour class, a fake smile plastered onto her face. The day had been slow and she felt as though everyone around her was pleased with their lives besides her. Of coarse, she was just being overly dramatic. She was sure that she was just having one of those days and the empty feeling would soon pass.

But would it? Would it really? Would this feeling of not feeling anything go away? Elena used to be so happy with her life. But now, when she looked at all of her accomplishments they all seemed like nothing. Like they didn't matter. And she hated it.

"I'll see you after school, Lena." Bonnie smiled as she waved her hand to Elena.

Elena let her fake smile fall apart the second Bonnie turned her back. Oh, yes. Definitely the worst day ever. She found her seat in the almost full classroom and soon remembered that she was to have a new teacher today. the old History teacher was exactly that. Old. Thus, retirement. Not that Elena was complaining. A new teacher was at least a little change from a horrible routine.

"Hello, students." soft, soft, velvety voice. So, so perfect.

_Wha...? _Elena's eyes slowly came unglued from her desk and she looked up to the front of the classroom. And then she saw his eyes run across the faces before it came upon her.

"I mean, young adults." he corrected as he stared one moment longer before taking his eyes away from her and looking at the rest of the class.

"My name is Mr. Salvatore." the man stated, his foot tap-tap-tapping against the floor as his dry-erase marker was tap-tap-tapping against the wooden desk. "I'd ask you all to call me Damon. But that might be too forward of me."

Small giggles erupted from the group of girls sitting in the front row. The man grinned mischievously and began walking around the front of the desk. "I assume that your old science teacher was more experienced than me, but surely you can make due?"

murmurs of agreement fell across the classroom and more giggles came from the girls in the front of the room while Elena simply sat in the very back, arms crossed over her chest and a look of question on her face. She wasn't buying his little act. The way he walked in so casually and unfazed came off as a bit too cocky.

The rest of the class, he proceeded to give them the simple assignment of watching a movie. A movie about street art, to be particular. When the beep sounded, alerting the school of the fact that it was time to be released from the metaphorical prison, Elena couldn't have sprung from her seat faster.

She swiftly walked to the door, slipping through the intimidating crowd as quickly as she could. but to her dismay, she had no such luck. She was shoved to the back of the line by anonymous hands. She wouldn't dare look behind her though, where the desk was sitting, not even ten feet away. And more importantly, where the _teacher _was sitting.

"Uh, excuse me, miss, would you mind a word?"

Oh, god, oh, god, oh. Fucking. God.

Elena clenched her eyes shut and froze in place for a few long seconds before plastering a smile on her face and turning around to face the man standing behind her. "It depends. What words are you going to be using?"

For a moment, he looked shocked. Mesmerized, even. But then he slowly grinned, grinned so large she thought he might just start laughing. "Why don't you come back in the room, I'd like to have a talk with you. Unless, you have somewhere else to go." He said, leaning his butt against the desk.

Elena looked back at the crowd of rabid animals that had finally managed to finagle their way out of the door and were now pouring out into the hallway, spreading more destruction elsewhere. She could be on her way home right now. On her way to her soft, cozy bed and pj pants.

But then she thought about the teacher who had requested a talk with her. What he wanted to talk about, she had no idea. But he had requested it, and it was that simple. She faced him again and nodded. "Alright." She sighed and sat her bag down on a desk, coming to stand in front of him.

He watched her awkwardly position herself as she tried to find the right way to stand and he held in a laugh. She looked so out of place it was almost funny, in a sad kind of way. Damon tried not to smile, but it was so hard. He wasn't quite sure why he had asked her back into the classroom. He had walked into the room that afternoon, expecting it to be full of ungrateful little dicks and sluts. And that was exactly what he got. But his expectations came with the additional package, which happened to be standing before him now.

When he saw her in the back of the room, looking like she would prefer being cut into shreds and fed to a dog above being in that classroom, he knew she was different. And that was something that he quite liked about her.

"Well? I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, almost sounding impatient but still managing a polite tone somehow.

He nodded, "Yes, right. I saw you in the back of the room, and I couldn't help but wonder." he said, tapping his foot again. "Why is it that you're so uninvested in this class?"

Elena looked down at her feet and crossed her arms over her chest in a rather protective manner. "Do you want an honest answer, Mr. Salvatore?" She asked, still looking at her feet.

He nodded and mirrored her pose. "That would be preferable."

She sighed and dropped her arms. "I'm not invested in anything anymore. I am dragging my feet through high school and I dread every day coming into this building because I know that when I walk through those doors, I will be held prisoner in this godforesaken school where everyone is always saying that this is the time to live, but I don't even feel like I'm alive at all." she looked up from her hands and sighed.

That was certainly a weight off of her chest. Damon stared. He stared at her, in awe? He wasn't even sure. He knew pretty much exactly what she was talking about, but had never heard a single soul say it out loud.

And then she laughed uneasily and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I think that was a little too _forward _of me." She threw his earlier words back at him and shook her head, grabbing her bag and walking as swiftly as her feet could manage.

"Perhaps you'd like to come by tomorrow and have lunch in here with me. We could chat." _chat about just how forward I can be. _Damon almost shook his head at that thought. _Don't get yourself in too deep, Salvatore. _

Elena glanced up from the floor and her feet came to a halt. If she didn't know any better she's say that that had sounded like an innuendo. But she knew she had heard wrong. "What do you suppose we'd talk about, Mr. Salvatore?"

He cocked his head to the side and led pushed off of the desk, grabbing his things as he did so, taking his car keys out of his pocket. "Well, for starters, we could talk about how to get you to enjoy school again."

Elena almost smiled. Almost. She still didn't like him. "Uh, right. Sure. I'll," she looked up at him as they stepped out of the room and then watched his hands as he locked the door to the classroom. "I'll see what I can do." she sighed as she began to walk.

Damon looked back at Elena and nodded. "Looking forward to it."

Elene wasn't.

* * *

**Anyway. There that is. I also wanted to say for the benefit of SWPrincess and her story, "Love Lessons" I am not stealing her story and I don't intend to. Thanks, guys. Let me know what you think!**

**~Navy**


End file.
